Starscream (Transformers: Prime)
Starscream is the second-in-command of the Decepticons who also appears as Megatron's treacherous lieutenant and a major antagonist in the Transformers Prime series. He appears the main antagonist in the first season until Megatron returns and re-assumes leadership of the Decepticons. In Season 2, he goes rogue and competes against both the Autobots and Decepticons in the hunt for Iacon Relics before rejoining the Decepticons towards the end of the season and becoming the secondary antagonist at the end of Season 2 and for the entirety of Season 3, as well as the series finale, Predacons Rising. He later reappears as the main antagonist of the third season of Transformers Robots in Disguise, the sequel to the Transformers Prime series. He is voiced by Steve Blum who also played Vilgax from the Ben 10 series. History Season 1 Starscream was first seen aboard the Nemesis gazing at energon when, two Vehicons came aboard the ship, with Autobot Cliffjumper in hand. When, Cliffjumper asked where his master was, Starscream angrily struck his hand into Cliffjumper's chest, causing the Autobot to bleed to death. Soundwave then reported to Starscream and played a recording of Arcee's voice to inform him of the other Autobots. Starscream instantly knew it was her and expressed interest in killing her as well. Starscream later received another report from Soundwave informing him of Megatron's return. In response, Starscream had him to open a Space Bridge for their leader. Starscream assisted Megatron in his quest revive an army of Terrorcons on Cybertron using Dark Energon and bring them to Earth using a Space Bridge. After Megatron's apparent death, however, Starscream gleefully took up leadership of the Decepticons. Seeing that his underlings had become ill-motivated after Megatron's death, Starscream sought to find stronger warriors to serve the Decepticons, eventually finding Skyquake. However, Skyquake chose to continue follow the orders Megatron had given him rather than accept Starscream's leadership, and the Decepticon was later killed by Bumblebee. Starscream later recovered Megatron's body from space, removing a shard of Dark Energon from Megatron's chest to make his condition worsen. However, when the Nemesis ''Crew Members began to fear for Megatron's life, Starscream summoned his fellow Decepticons, Knock Out and Breakdown, as the former was a medic. Megatron later managed to returned and reclaimed leadership over the Decepticons, though not without giving a Starscream a beating for his treachery. Starscream was later paired up with Airachnid, though after the spider-like Decepticon betrayed him, Starscream formed a temporary alliance with the Autobots. However, the alliance soured when Starscream unintentionally let slip that he had killed Cliffjumper. After this, Starscream chose to become rogue. Season 2 Starscream mostly acted as a wild card in Season Two, competing against both the Autobots and Decepticons for Iacon Relics. Starscream succeeded in recovering the Apex Armor which he later used to fight against the Autobots for Red Energon. Though Starscream lost the Armor, he succeeded in recovering a chunk of Red Energon, blasting the rest to prevent the Autobots from using it. Starscream later radioed the Autobots requesting a deal. However, when the Autobots opened up a ground bridge to his location, Starscream, infused with Red Energon, rushed into the Autobot base and stole the four Omega Keys, without the Autobots noticing until too late. Starscream then used the Omega Keys to bargain his way back into the Decepticons. After the army of Vehicons Megatron brought with him to Cybertron was defeated, Starscream appeared alongside Soundwave and Knock Out holding the Autobot's human allies hostage, threatening to kill them unless the Autobots handed over the Omega Keys. Starscream and the others placed the Keys into the Omega Lock, with Megatron announcing his intention to use the lock, not just to revive Cybertron, but to cyberform Earth. However, Optimus used the Star Saber to destroy the lock and cut off Megatron's arm. Season 3 After the destruction of the Autobot's base, Starscream was put in charge of hunting the scattered Autobots. Starscream became envious of Shockwave when he was also given the position of second-in-command after rejoining the Decepticons. When the Autobots succeeded in destroying the Decepticon's base, Darkmount, Starscream retreated alongside the other Decepticons. Megatron then announced that they would be reviving Project Predacon, a plan by the Decepticons to assemble an army comprised of clones of the ancient Predacons. Starscream was put in charge of caring for Shockwave's first Predacon clone, Predaking. However, after discovering Predaking's intelligence and capability to transform, Megatron canceled the project, and questioned what they should do with the Predacon clones they were already developing. Starscream suggested they trick the Autobots into doing the job for them. Taking Starscream's advice, the Decepticons lured Autobots Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack to Shockwave's underground laboratory, where the two destroyed the Predacon clones in stasis. Also as a result of Starscream's plan was the Decepticons discovering the formula for pure cybermatter, which they used to rebuild the Omega Lock. When Predaking discovered the Decepticons' role in the destruction of his brethren, Starscream aided Megatron in fighting beast, opening the airlock so Megatron could kick him out. Starscream later participated in the final battle with Autobots, who were seeking to stop the Decepticons from using the Omega Lock to cyberform Earth. After Megatron was killed by Bumblebee, Starscream attempted to avenge his master, but was dragged away by Shockwave. The two abandoned the ship in a escape pod, with Starscream complaining about the lack of space in the pod. Predacons Rising Starscream assisted Shockwave in his second attempt at Project Predacon, retrieving Predacon bones that Shockwave used to clone the Predacons Skylynx and Darksteel. Starscream later came across the Predacon burial grounds and called Shockwave to see his discovery. However, Unicron in Megatron's upgraded body also arrived. When Unicron revived the whole burial ground using Dark Energon, Starscream fled, leaving Shockwave to defend himself against the zombie Predacon hoards. Starscream boarded the ''Nemesis and freed Knock Out and several Vehicons, announcing to them that they were to take the ship. Starscream and the Decepticons then stormed the bridge and held the Autobots hostage with the Immobilizer at them. However, his attempt failed and Starscream was knocked out by Knock Out using the Phase Shifter. Starscream was then thrown in a prison cell. However, Starscream escaped his prison cell when the undead Predacons attacked the ship and made it crash. After Megatron was freed from Unicron's control, Starscream rushed over to him and claimed that his new body armor would "take things to the next level." However, Megatron announced to Starscream that he was disbanding the Decepticons before flying away, leaving Starscream briefly shocked. Starscream flew to Darkmount and stated that he would rebuild the Decepticons in his name. However, he was confronted by Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx, who were seeking to get revenge on Starscream for his abuse of them. As the three Predacons approached him, Starscream cowered in fear. Transformers: Robots in Disguise Starscream returns in season 3 of Transformers Robots in Disguise as the main antagonist, leading a new team of Decepticons composed of Roughedge (a former Autobot), an Insecticon and Shadelock. When the Predacon trio confronted him, Starscream fled deeper into Darkmount and came across a cache of weapons which he triggered into killing Skylynx and Darksteel. Starscream later discovered a group of Minicons in stasis. Discovering that the Minicons could grant him power greater than that of a Prime, Starscream freed them and vowed to take revenge on Megatron for abandoning him and the Decepticon cause. However, when he freed them, the Minicons escaped, and thus, Starscream hired a team of bounty hunters to assist him in capturing them. Starscream later encountered Clawtrap and the Scavengers, taking possession of the Dark Star Saber from them and using to knock them off the boat they were on. Personality Starscream was ruthless, cruel, conniving, selfish, cunning, and above all arrogant. As mentioned before he is traitorous on occasion. When he does something, it is usually for his own personal benefit. His greatest weapon is his cunning and resourceful nature. He also has some sense of honor as he will repay his debts. Starscream is also a despicable sadist whom shows no concern in mistreating or respect for others, like Predaking, Skylynx, Darksteel, Shockwave, and the Autobots. He appeared remorseless for desecrating Skyquake's burial place by reviving the deceased Decepticon as a dark energon terrorcon that was trapped in the Shadowzone and when Megatron killed Dreadwing, who wanted to seek vengeance on Starscream for desecrating his brother Skyquake by raising him from the dead. He even gleefully taunt and crippled Arcee by taunting her about how he killed Cliffjumper in cowardly manner, resulting her nearly killed him had Bumblebee not interfere. Though eventually gained retributions several times (includes from Megatron himself), he was never realizing that those comeuppances that he get from others was equals with how he treat them. Compared with Megatron himself, even though that he was less competent than the latter, Starscream is also more merciful. He managed to find other ways of punishing his warriors like scratching Knock-Out's finish when he disobeyed orders. Victims *Cliffjumper *Starscream clone *Dreadwing (Indirectly Caused) '' *Darksteel ''(Indirectly Caused; Accidentally) *Skylynx (Indirectly Caused; Accidentally) '' *Possibly numerous counts of unnamed Autobots *Numerous counts of unnamed Vehicons ''(Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of unnamed Insecticons (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of unnamed Predacons ''(Caused) '' Gallery Starscream prime.jpg Starscream (Prime).png|Starscream's evil grin Badass Starscream.jpg Transformers Prine Starscream.jpg Starscream holding a dark energon shard.jpg Prime Starscream.jpg Starscream prime-0.jpg Starscream's Grin.png Starscream (Ep. 11).jpg StarcreamTRID.png|Starscream still alive in the season 3 of Robot in Disguise Starscream and his New Friends.jpg|Starscream's new team Starscream with Decepticon named Clawtrap.jpg|Starscream meets Clawtrap Starscream_and_his_Henchmen.jpg Starscream & Shadelock (S03EP04).jpg|Starscream with the bounty hunter, Shadelock. Starscream and Bumblebee (RID).jpg Starscream and Shadelock.jpg Starscream in Prime Series.png Starscream Going to Kill Agent Fowler.png Starscream with Shadelock, Roughedge & the Dark Star Saber.png Starscream is angry.jpg Category:Transformers Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Aliens Category:Usurper Category:Minion Category:Leader Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Empowered Villains Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Supervillains Category:Supremacists Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Right-Hand Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Warlords Category:Control Freaks Category:Genderless Category:Successful Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Defilers Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence